Presents and Puddings
by Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: I wrote this for my HP secret Santa on tumblr and though it isn't that good as I wrote it with short notice, I will upload it anyway. Huna. One shot. Some bashing. Harry plans the perfect proposal for his girlfriend.


**AN: I wrote this for my HP secret Santa on tumblr, and I decided to upload it here, though it is focussed on Christmas, any hoo, here we go. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.**

Harry's Pov

Presents and puddings. It was a muggle game that some had heard of, and Hermione had apparently done it once when she was younger, and she had enjoyed it, though she hadn't done it with her own friends, she had done it with her parents, and their friends and then she had enjoyed it, so she had decided to redo it. She had wrote down a list of people she wanted to invite, and then she had told us, that just before christmas day, the twentieth of December to be exact, we were to go over to her house with a present for a random person. From there, we would pick a number from a hat, and that would tell us what number we would be able to pick a present off the pile. I was number eight.

As well as having presents and puddings for fun, there was another meaning for it. Fred, George and Hermione had been the people who had decided to help me with it. I wanted it to be perfect, not wanting my girlfriend to remember it as something bad that had occurred, and not ended well. It needed to be perfect I knew, she deserved it more than anything. She was my world, and I wanted her to know it.

In the end, there were quite a few people at Hermione's presents and puddings, as I had been the one to help her rearrange it, as her husband, Fred had been working at the store, especially considering how busy it was, and as Hermione and I were both teachers at Hogwarts, me for defence against the dark arts, and her for transfiguration, we had time in the meeting rooms at Hogwarts. We both had time to do it, as well as marking and meeting students for extra classes if they were falling behind, as it helped boost their confidence. We had still had plenty of time to invite everyone and plan everything out, including the main event.

The list had been fully written out in full names, as Hermione was worried that if we lost it, people wouldn't know who the list belonged to, I knew she was stressed as she had refused to let me plan it all, even though she was pregnant, so I didn't say that people would understand it was ours, I just let it flow.

Harry Potter

Hermione Granger

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Lee Jordan

Seamus Finnigan

Dean Thomas

Lavender Brown

Parvati Patil

Padma Patil

Luna Lovegood

Neville Longbottom

Bill Weasley

Charlie Weasley

Katie Bell

Angelina Johnson

Alicia Spinnet

Oliver Wood

Fleur Delacour

It has surprised me even more though, that even though most of the people on our list were married, meaning they no longer had the same last name, she was sure that we had to write their maiden names, but I didn't mind, so I just let it flow, I didn't want to stress her out more than she needed to be.

It was quite a long list, so I helped Hermione enlarge her and Fred's front room, so we were all able to fit inside. I was kind of looking forward to it, with their being so many people going, it was bound to be fun, a huge get together for all of us. We hadn't all gotten together in a while as of the fact that we all had to work, and Bill, Fleur, Parvati, Lavender, and Angelina had kids, and Hermione was expecting her first with Fred.

I sat down in Hermione's living room, everyone was going to arrive in around twenty minutes, and Hermione was making some sandwiches, while I was decorating the room, but at that moment, I was using my wand to get decorations at the high points. Fifteen minutes later, the room was fully decorated, and my girlfriend arrived.

" Hey Luna." I said.

" Hey Harry."

I pressed a soft kiss to her lips before pulling back, and hugged her as she hugged me back softly. Luna and I were not really really romantic, as neither of us really were big on romance, we had our own way of showing each other how much we loved each other. We did things for each other, but they weren't what most couples would consider not romantic, but we knew there was a secret message behind them.

" Where's Hermione?" Luna asked.

" She's in the kitchen, she is panicking about there being not enough food, I was about to go and talk to her, just wanted to finish decorating."

" Want me to come with you?"

" Sure."

She took my hand, and we walked into the kitchen. Hermione smiled at us, and gave me a knowing look. Everyone knew what the actual plan was for today, everyone knew to leave the present in a small box, as I was meant to chose it for Luna, and I was planning for it to go really smoothly. Everyone knew how it was going to go.

Everyone knew, as I had wanted to make it as realistic as possible. I didn't want to make it obvious that things had been planned like this. I was unsure whether Luna knew about it. My Luna knew a lot. I was worried that the wrackspurts had told her. Wrackspurts had been proven real by her. Hermione and her got on so much better after that.

" Luna, everyone's arrived, we are going to go in the living room."

" Okay Harry."

She sort of floated in her dreamy way into the room, and she was greeted by the people in the room. We both sat down, and Hermione passed around the hat, so that we each got our number. There was nineteen of us, and I got number eight, and I was beyond glad that Luna had got after me, she had got number nine. We had put a charm on the ring box so that she would feel repulsed by it, rather than want to open it.

First was Seamus, he got some socks, but he seemed happy with it. He popped them on his feet over his other pair of socks, and I sniffed my noses at him slightly, but in a jokey happy way. Next was Dean and he got some wrist bands, they were many different colours and sizes, and he seemed happy with them.

There was a few more before it was my go. My heart started beating fast. What if Luna said no? Was I able to stand the rejection. George who was sat down on my left and he placed a hand on my back discreetly in a brotherly gesture, and I nodded inwardly. I could do this. I loved Luna to pieces, and before she had said to me that she loved me and we had been dating since my fifth year which was ten years before, and we had been happy for years and years and years.

She was definitely my other half, no doubt about it, none at all. I loved her, and was sure she loved me. Anyway, before I knew it, it was my turn. I picked the present of the table, and my eyes met Luna, and she smiled mysteriously, but I could tell she had no idea what I was doing. I tapped my foot slightly on George's and he nodded slightly,before he shared a glance with Fred, who shared a look with Hermione.

I ripped the wrapping paper off the box and then got out of my seat, before moving towards Luna, and taking her hand and pulling her gently from her seat. I took her hands into mine, and making myself crouch on one knee, and pulling the ring out, showing her the sparkling diamonds that glittered the same blue of her eyes.

" Luna Louise Lovegood, I have loved you for ten years and liked you since I met you, will you do me the greatest honour, and become my wife, as I love you?"

" Yes!" She cried, jumping onto me.

I pressed a kiss to her lips as she kissed my back. I noticed the tears of happiness in her eyes when she pulled back and I hugged her, as everyone in the background cheered. Glitter was raining down on us, as it had been the help of Fred and George to get the glitter, and get it somewhere she wouldn't be able to see, and use magic to set it off at the right moment.

" I love you Luna Lovegood."

" I love you Harry Potter."

I knew then, that I would spend the rest of my life with Luna and have a family with her. It wouldn't be long, I knew, until we became Harry and Luna Potter.


End file.
